


Laser-Tag

by Simmosas_Mimosas



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Laser Tag, Not very good but I tried, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simmosas_Mimosas/pseuds/Simmosas_Mimosas
Summary: Cloud 9 employees attend a Team building game of laser tag. Things get competitive.
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Laser-Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys 👋   
> This was not very good but like always, feedback is greatly appreciated.   
> Have a heavenly day ☁️   
> Letha

"Hello?" Jonah cries out through the maze, searching for any sign of his team members.

Most of the Cloud-9 employees had been invited by Glenn to a team building experience. Nobody wanted to go but seeing Glenn all flustered and upset really brought down everybody's mood. Plus, at the time, they didn't know it would have been laser tag, so it was a nice surprise.

The actual battlegrounds for the laser tag, was a giant maze with high vantage points at each corner.

Everybody had been split into two groups. Group one consisting of Amy, Mateo, Garrett and Dina, while group two consisted of Jonah, Sandra, Cheyenne and Glenn.

While Jonahs team was really passionate, it was safe to say that Amy's was more skilful.

————

Within the first five minutes of the beginning round, Cheyenne and Glenn had been shot. Somehow, none of the opposing team were down.

Jonah knew that Sandra had zero chance of surviving, so he concluded it was up to him to win this game for his team .

As suspected, Sandra had been attacked by the first team. Mateo snuck behind her before jumping around the corner and shooting her 'dead'.

This was his chance.

He ran up the ramp to the higher level and aimed for Mateo.

He pulled the trigger.

Bullseye.

"Oh my god! Where the hell did that come from?" Mateo examines his surroundings but Jonah had ducked behind the ledge to avoid his gaze.

"Ugh. Garrett, I've been shot"

Garrett soon wheels around the corner, also unaware of Jonahs presence. He had his gun ready in hand and searched around each corner cautiously.

"Whoever you are, show yourself" He calls.

Jonah notices the voice becoming distant and realises he may lose his shot. In one quick move he stands up, slides down the ramp, causing Garrett to turn, but before he can react, Jonah pulls the trigger of his gun.

The lights on Garrets gun and pack go dark as they power down.

"Credit where credit is due. That was a pretty badass move" He acknowledges Jonah before turning back.Garrett continues to his base.

Jonah goes to reclaim his spot at the vantage spot, but before he turns the corner, he notices Dina standing on lookout. Dina was oblivious to Jonah, so he snuck backwards and turned a different corner. If there was one person he could not defeat, it was Dina. She had plenty of skill when it came to weapons and her reflects were immaculate.

————

He kept on this path until he reached a dead end. He turned back and turned the corner only to be greeted with Amy.

She was leaned against the wall on one shoulder and she smirked at him.

He goes to fire, but is cut off as Amy uses her free hand to grab him by the collar and pull him into what is definitely a 'Not Safe For Work' kiss.

Even though he was in shock, he still melted into the kiss. It's not like he was gonna turn down a make out session with his girlfriend. Jonah completely forgot about the game and only focussed on her.

He became so distracted, that he hadn't noticed Amy's gun begin to rise. He hadn't noticed the edges of her lips start to perk up into a smirk. He hadn't noticed until it was too late.

A loud beep and the sound of Jonahs gear powering down broke them apart. The guns lights faded and Jonahs face read betrayal.

He stumbled over his words for a second.

"I...you..uh..."

He finally formed an understandable phrase.

"You cheated" he accused, chuckling slightly.

"Don't play the game, play the player."

He looked at her with disbelief. She just giggled in response.

"We should probably head back to the others. I need to rub my victory in your teams faces."

Jonah rolled his eyes before following her to the entrance of the arena.

"God, you can be mean" he laughs.

"You know you love me..."

"Either way, it was 100% worth it. We should do that more often you, know" Jonah nudged her shoulder.

This time, Amy was rolling her eyes.

————

Eventually, they caught up with their friends.

"Rodriguez!" Dina calls from the entrance, pointing at Amy.

"Hey, Dina! Guess who just destroyed Jonah!" Jonah sighs, already sick of this bragging.

"Gross Amy" Cheyenne scrunches her face up in disgust.

"In the game, Cheyenne"

"How'd you do it?" Now, Garrett was invested.

"Guys, do we really have to talk abo-"Jonah was cut off.

"She made out with him to distract him and then shot him. I saw it from the East vantage point. It would be badass if it weren't so gross" Dina interjected.

Jonah and Amy blushed, Jonah more so than Amy.

"Next Round can we switch up our teams? I don’t want to have those people on my team”Jonah groaned.

Glenn gasped, visibly offended.

"N..not like that Glenn. I just want to...uh...you know...show my team work with other employees...?" Jonahs response wasn't that convincing to the others, but it fooled Glenn.

————

The next round, Team 1's team members included Glenn, Garrett, Cheyenne and Mateo. Team 2 included Sandra, Dina, Jonah and Amy.

This round was far more eventful as the more skilled players had been split up. Sandra actually shot Glenn and Mateo, but still was shot by Garrett, causing her to be yelled at by Dina.

Amy and Jonah teamed up to attack Garrett. Jonah remained on lookout, signalling to Amy when he was most vulnerable.

Soon, Garrett saw Jonah and Fired rapidly at him. Luckily, he ducked just in time and heard the sound of Garretts gear powering down.

Jonah peered over the ledge to see Amy smiling up at him.

Then, he sees Cheyenne turn the corner speedily and shooting violently at Amy.

He yells for her to turn around but it is too late.

Instead, he just fires at Cheyenne, powering down her gun. He runs down towards Amy and dramatically falls to his knees.

Amy joins in on the act and falls to the ground into his arms.

“I...Love...you....” she groans before her head flings back on the ground.

“NOOOOOOOOO!” Jonah cries out before falling into a fit of laughter. Amy starts laughing too.

The sight was unusual. Two grown adults wearing laser tag gear, lying on the floor in uncontrollable laughter.

————

By the end of the night, their team had the most wins. They all parted ways, but Jonah and Amy stayed later playing arcade games at the arcade next door.

“Tonight was surprisingly fun” Jonah states as they begin to gather their stuff.

“It was fun watching me beat you”

“Ha Ha” Jonah sarcastically responds as Amy nudges him with her elbow. They leave the arcade.

“Very Funny, Amy”

The two walk hand in hand to Amy’s car, in silence with nothing but the moonlight shining down on them.


End file.
